How Could You
by Hiei17Jaganshi
Summary: Kai and Hilary were dating and then Tyson tells Kai of her cheating. Complete Hilary Bashing. One shot!


_**I do not own Beyblade or Mario's song, but do own the other guy in the story.**_

How Could You

(Kai's point of view)

Diary Entrée:

**_Dear Diary, it's been 3 days since my breakup with Hilary. I mean maybe it was right? HOLD ON! How about I just tell U what happened._**

Three Day's earlier

(Normal Point of View)

Tyson was driving around to in his Ferrari looking for his friends. When he spotted them he pulled over to the corner and got out.

"Hey guys." Tyson said startling Rei and Max.

"Hey! Tyson! What's up?" Rei said trying to cover his startled ness, miserably failing.

"Guess what I saw." Tyson said kind of down.

"What?" Rei asked frightened.

"I saw Hilary without Kai, but with that guy named Terry." Tyson answered getting angry.

"You're kidding." Max said.

"No! And we've gotta find Kai." Tyson said walking towards his car.

"We're going to search on foot ok Tyson." Rei told his teammate.

"Alright then, spread and search." Tyson said.

Tyson then drove his car straight for Kai's house. When Tyson pulled up he could here music from Kai's house singing: "And they say that a Hero can save us."

:"OK." Tyson said walking up to Kai's door and knocking on it.

"Hold on Tyson." Kai screamed.

"Holding on now!" Tyson screamed back.

Kai then came and opened the door letting Tyson in. Tyson slowly walked in to here the radio playing Hero by Chad Kroeger and Josey Scott.

"You're weird." Tyson said.

"No, you just don't like rock music." Kai said laughing.

"True, but Kai, I came here to tell you something." Tyson said sad.

"What's wrong with Hilary?" Kai said cutting off the C.D.

"She cheated man, with Terry Geoffrey." Tyson told him.

"Why that…" Kai was cut off.

"Man no cursing, this isn't Def Comedy Jam." Tyson said.

"Sorry, let's go." Kai said grabbing his coat.

"Where?" Tyson asked.

"To miss a…." Kai was cut off again.

"No cursing if you get in my car." Tyson said.

"Fine."

With that said they both got in and drove toward Hilary's house. Along the way they say Rei and Max.

"Guys get in." Tyson said.

"Thanks Tyson." They both said in unison.

When they got to Hilary's Kai was the only one to get out. He walked up to her door and banged on it.

"Hello, oh hey Baby." She said.

"Don't hey baby me." Kai said.

"Why not?" Hilary said innocently.

"You've been cheating." Kai said.

"No I haven't." Hilary said.

"Hey baby, who's that at the door." A voice came from the back.

"Nobody Dad." Hilary said.

"DAD! Girl you must be drunk because I'm your boyfriend Terry," he answered.

"I knew it and Hilary I've got one thing to say, how could you, "Tyson that's your cue."

Music started to play and then the lyrics.

It's kinda crazy baby,

"What!" Hilary said.

"Wait till it's over." Kai told her.

How I remember things (Like where you came from and how you had nothing.)

I went and made you flyy

Put extras on ya ride (didn't miss a birthday, now U can't even remember mine)

U made it clear to me (You wasn't down for me)

(I maybe blind baby) but now I see

(You had things up your sleeve, don't even lie to me) I even heard it 4rm yo family.

# How could let somebody lay where I layed.

How could you give him everything that we made?

How could call him all the names that you used to call me?

How could U, How could U just forget about me?

How could you teach him all the things I taught you?

How could you put him in the Ghetto Karma Sutra?

How could you out me in the back and give him the front seat?

How could U, How could U just forget about me?

You must be out ya mind.

You got a lot of nerve (to think that I'm gone chill after all that I heard.)

I dang near carried you

I could've married you

Good thing I found out b4 I bought that 7karate for ya,

(I know Ur sick about) the way I found you out

(Go ahead and pack it out) I hope he got romance in his house

You should have thought of me b4 U hopped on the sheets

Dang I can't believe that U did this to me

Girl I tried to give U every thing

Can't believe the easy U repaid me

Girl U had it all

But I guess my all wasn't good enough for you

Baby I accepted it

And I ain't gone trip

Girl I'm moving on

Sometimes I give up and think that another mans gonna get the one that's for me

How could U, How could U just go and lay there

How could U, How could U just give him every thing

How could U, How could U call him names like that

How could U babe?

How could U babe?

How could U teach him everything?

How could U put him to the Ghetto Karma Sutra?

Just Hilary,

How Could You

Hilary stared in shock after it was over. Kai then opened her door and walked outside to Tyson and the others.

"You ok?" Tyson asked.

"Much." Kai said smiling.

"Let's go." Max said.

Hilary then ran outside in a jacket to try to get inside the car but Kai caught her.

"Don't think about it."

"But baby I love you."

"Give it a rest."

They then drove down the street screaming:

"BYE HILARY AND GOOD RIDINS!"

The end

Diary Entrée,

**_See Diary what I have to go through, but guess what that's the last time for that ever happening again. So I'll keep you updated because in 3 days I start my 2-year of High School and Rei gets to move in_**

**_Later Diary,_**

**_Kai_**


End file.
